Huli Jing
by Residual-Infatuations
Summary: (AU) New creatures have found their way into modern Tokyo. Threatening to expose the demons hidden in plain sight. Why have they come and just what exactly are they running from, and how is Sesshomaru connected?


Huli Jing- Mythical Nine-tailed creatures who are human-fox like creatures (female). They bewitch men and feed off of magic.

* * *

**AN: While I know a Huli Jing is a part of Chinese folklore, I just couldn't help myself with this story. Especially after watching Love Death & Robots. So, I've put my own little twist on their folklore.**

* * *

Summary**: (AU)** A new creature has slithered its way into modern Tokyo. Its appearance threatens to expose all of demonkind that has been hiding in plain sight. Sesshomaru catches wind of this creature. What happens when he tries to take care of this new creature himself? Just exactly why have they come to Tokyo? What are they running from?

* * *

Chapter 1: Huli Jing

* * *

_"This is Matsuhara Junko on NHK WORLD channel news. Sources say that there has been a series of reports. About men being attacked in the dead of night. Having their possessions stolen and being left half alive. None of these men have been able to give the police an exact and clear report of what exactly it was that attacked them. There are some who say it was a woman. others say it was some kind of animal. A few even say they were attacked by a pair. Due to this confusion, authorities have not been able to apprehend the perpetrator. This has been going on for-"_

I sighed turning off the television, rubbing my temples.

"Oi Sesshomaru, where's the- what's wrong with you? You look like shit. Are you still angry because someone actually to get the dop on you and mug you?"

"Silence half breed."

"Don't mope about it. It happened just move on. Whoever did it is probably long gone by now." He said.

"Not a who, but what," I replied.

"What? You've lost me."

I stood slowly. "This was not a person boy. It was Huli Jing," I said.

The shock was evident on his face. "That's impossible. They were wiped out centuries ago."

"Obviously some of them have survived just as we have. They have been hiding in plain sight."

"Well shit Sesshomaru. Leave it alone man, those things can be dangerous. Especially for us men."

"I cannot just leave it alone. It is putting ever demon in hiding at risk. I have to put a stop to it."

"Do you want to end up like father?" He bit out.

I glared at him, my blood boiling.

"Need I remind you It was your mother's fault what happened to father?."

His face hardened. "You're a real asshole, you know that?"

He exited my room. Returning to his own, making sure to slam the door as hard as he possibly could. I sighed deeply. I would have left the half breed long ago If I had not promised my father otherwise. I looked at my watch it was 10:00 pm. It would begin it's hunting soon and I would be there to capture it.

****N****

It was close midnight now. This was the same spot I had been caught attacked before. The area was desolate. There was no doubt that it would come soon. I set off towards the end of the block. I could feel that I was being watched. How did I not realize this before? I continued to walking on. I could feel the creatures aura getting closer. Just a few seconds more... now! I spun around catching it by the neck. It was slightly larger than your average human. Instead of being white, this one was a blueish black; unheard of in Huli Jing. It struggled to try to free itself of my hold. I squeezed it's neck, causing a whimper to slip past its muzzle. Followed by the ceasing of incessant struggling.

"I know that you are able to understand what I am saying. Revert back into your humanoid form. Do not run."

It did as it was told. I tossed my coat on top of it once I saw something that slightly began to resembled a human woman. Her blue-black hair dropped to the floor. Her skin was fair. Her orbs wide; the color of chestnut. In this form she was quite small and her scent had changes as well. She no longer smelled of wood and soil, but spice and lavender. It was obvious to see how men would fall pray to a creature such as herself. Their appearance appealed to the most basic want of any man. I removed my hand from her throat.

She only stared at me. The malice in her eyes burned like wildfire.

"Why are you here and why are you attacking demons? Do not bother to lie. A Huli Jing wouldn't bother to attack a human man with demons in such a close proximity."

Again, she continued to stare.

"Speak." I ordered.

"We have nowhere else to go. Demons are the worst kind of monster, just as you they have killed a countless number of humans and my kind. We needed to feed. Why would they great Inudaiyokai Sesshomaru care about lesser demons?"

My eyes narrowed into slits. So, she knew who I was. Our disguises only made our appearances seem human to other humans.

"You said we. How many more of there are you?"

Her jaw clenched. "Only one other."

"If you continue to feed on a demons magic it will eventually run out. They are lesser demons. You will expose them to the public. Which poses a possible threat of exposing me. You need to ceasing you troublesome feeding and go elsewhere. Take your kind and leave Japan and never come back."

"I can't." She whispered harshly.

I picked up the faint scent of saltwater.

"There aren't any demons anywhere else. If we leave here we will die. We have nowhere else to hide."

For a moment the question crossed my mind. As to what they would be hiding from, but I quickly dismissed it. I took a step closer. "That is none of my concern."

Her face hardened. "We will not leave. I refuse to be threatened out by the likes of you."

I let out a low growl. "Then I will put an end to you myself."

I lunged at her, but my coat was tossed back into my face as a result or being careless. I quickly grabbed it, chasing after her. She had changed back into her fox form. Making it quite hard to keep up with her. She scaled the wall of a small building and I followed suit. I leaped after her, from rooftop to rooftop This kept on for thirty minutes. She was beginning to tire. I picked up my pace reaching her. I tackled her to the ground, into the grassy clearing. Pinning one of her tails to the ground with my foot. Causing her to cry out in pain. She reverted back to her human for. He tresses draped over her naked body. I stooped down, leaning forward.

"Did you really think that you could outrun me?"

She hissed at me. The fire in her eyes still blazed brightly.

I sharpened my claws, ready to strike her.

"You are nothing like your father." she spat.

I stopped my hand only inches away from her heart.

"What did you just say?" I whispered harshly.

"Kagome!"

Both of our heads snapped to the direction of the voice. It was a small child, standing in the clearing. This must have been who she was protecting.

"Come here, child," I ordered.

"No! Rin RUN!"

I covered her mouth. "If you don't want this woman to get hurt. You will come."

She nodded, hurrying over to her side. I took the small girls hands, pulling her away from the woman.

"If you want to ensure her safety. You will follow me, without any tricks or."

I threw my coat at her once again, and she caught it this time; quickly putting it on. I walked on, with the child in tow and the woman did as she was told. Who was this woman and just how did she know my father?


End file.
